


Man Down

by dementxa



Series: From A to Z (ZevWarden Week 2020) [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, Tumblr Prompt, mentioned only - Freeform, moody teenager, zevwarden week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementxa/pseuds/dementxa
Summary: Based on the prompt for ZevWarden week, day 5 - Kink.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Mahariel
Series: From A to Z (ZevWarden Week 2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813306
Kudos: 5





	Man Down

"Ah, my young friend! I was just looking for you!"

Aina looked up. They regarded him with complete disinterest before turning their attention back to the book. Zevran, however, was not one to give up easily. He sat down beside the young elf, wearing his friendliest smile. From an outsider's point of view, he mused, he probably looked quite foolish. Like someone trying to befriend a dragon.

"Leave me alone, Zevran."

Aina didn't even bother looking up this time. They seemed calm, but Zevran caught sight of several tiny sparks lighting up at the their fingertips. Knowing that one wrong move and he could end up a scorched spot on the ground, Zevran continued pushing on cautiously.

“You know, you and I are family now.”

“How did you figure that? Because you and Anophis are fucking?” Aina scoffed. “I choose who becomes my family. And if you think that I would ever want us to be friends, let alone family, you truly are an ignorant, vain, and shallow creature.” They looked up, finally, only to glare at him. “What do you want, Zevran?”

Blunt, as always, Zevran thought. He suppressed the urge to response in a sarcastic manner, not wishing to escalate an already tense situation. Still with a smile on his face, he responded sincerely. He hoped Aina would appreciate it, as being truthful was not something that came naturally to him.

“I need your assistance. More precisely, the Warden needs it.”

“If he does, he should come and ask me himself. I won't do anything until he personally asks me.”

Having grown tired of his presence, Aina shut the book and stood up. Though he'd been cut off rather rudely, Zevran knew he had to persist. He quickly stood up as well and dropped all pretence of light-heartedness.

“Anophis can't ask you. He … got injured.”

Aina froze momentarily. Their eyes grew wide-eyed and their lips parted. They looked almost in shock and it took them a while to find their voice again.

“He's been hurt?” They whispered, taking a step towards Zevran. “What happened?”

“He got carried away, as did I, when we were … enjoying each other's company, so to speak.” Zevran saw Aina's expression change and waved his hand dismissively. “It's nothing too serious, I assure you. But he does need your help.”

“So you hurt him? During sex?” Aina frowned. “Why weren't you careful? I thought you claimed you loved him! Is this love to you?”

“I stopped the moment I realized something had gone wrong!” Zevran defended himself. “While I do enjoy mixing pain and pleasure, I do know my limits and I completely reject your accusations. It was an accident!”

“Hm!” Aina crossed their arms in front of their chest. “What does he need me to do?”

“He says you can prepare some potion that will help him. Something you learned from your clan's Keeper.”

“Oh? That's all?” Aina blinked, a little taken aback. “I actually have some ready. I'll go get it.”

“Thank you, my friend.”

Aina hurried away. Zevran watched after them with a smile on his face. They were a lovely child, albeit still a little insufferable. But they did care for Anophis, so perhaps there was still some hope for them. Perhaps their cold attitude was merely an act on their part, a misguided effort to earn others' respect. Zevran himself had never gone through what people called a rebellious phase, but he'd known others who had and indeed, they had been quite insufferable as well. Aina was only seventeen, bare-faced and still naïve. They had time to grow and find themselves.

He picked up the book which Aina had thrown at the ground before running off. It was a tiny tome, quite old and with a faded title. He opened on a random page and read the first few sentences. The book seemed to be some essay on elves, specifically the ancient ones. Apparently, the author was of the opinion that not all of them had died. How odd …

He headed to Aina's tent with the book in hand. Aina came out the moment he reached it, holding a sealed clay jug. They handed it over to Zevran.

“Here. This will help him.”

“Thank you, Aina,” Zevran said. “Anophis knew he could count on you.”

“Of course he can!” Aina put his hands on their hips. “He may be an idiot for loving you, but he's still my family. I'll always take care of him.”

“He's lucky to have you. I'm sure he knows that.”

“I … y-yeah...” Aina hesitated, suddenly looking more their age. “So … how did he get hurt? Did he … throw his back out or something?”

“Oh, no, nothing like that!” Zevran laughed. "I don't know how much I'm at liberty to reveal. It is a rather embarrassing tale. For now, all you need to know is that it involves him, me, some rope, and an instrument known as the Rivaini Dread Horn."


End file.
